Un peu de réconfort
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Cinq fois où Howard Stark prit soin de Peggy Carter sans qu'elle ne le sache, et une fois où elle comprit. [Howard Stark x Peggy Carter] - [Mentions de Stucky]


Bon, alors je me lance sur l'un de mes nouveaux pairing préféré... Howard Stark et Peggy Carter. Ils sont juste géniaux. Je n'ai vu que la première saison d'Agent Carter mais je trouve leurs interactions juste parfaite, on a un Howard dans toute sa splendeur, et une Peggy juste parfaite.

Bref... Sur ce je vous laisse avec Howard et Peggy ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I.**

.

_ Carter doit être virée.

Howard Stark haussa un sourcil devant la réflexion du colonel, et écouta la suite.

_ Elle dépasse les bornes, fait ce qui lui chante, comme ça lui chante. Ce n'est plus tenable.

Plusieurs hommes sans doute très hauts placés dont Howard n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le grade acquiescèrent.

_ Et puis, reprit un capitaine, une femme agent de la SSR, vraiment ?

Certains ricanèrent un peu pour faire bonne mesure, et Howard s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

_ Vous ne le ferez pas.

_ Stark, vous êtes un civil, on ne vous autorise à assister à ces conseils de guerre seulement parce que…

… _je suis riche, puissant et plus intelligent que vous tous réunis._

_ … vous avez insisté !

Provocant, Howard étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur tout en posant nonchalamment les pieds sur la table, ignorant les murmures de réprobation.

_ J'ai dit, vous ne virerez pas Peggy Carter. Elle est plus compétente et a plus de couilles que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Si vous la renvoyez, on perd la guerre, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

_ Vous êtes en train de nous expliquer notre travail, là ? ironisa le colonel. En plus de nous dire que l'issue de la guerre dépend d'une femme insolente ?

_ Tout à fait. Parce que si vous virez Carter, vous vous priverez de votre meilleur pilote.

Howard ôta ses pieds de la table, et se releva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'entrée de la tente, il ajouta :

_ Ah oui, et de toutes les armes Stark, bien évidemment.

Il ne fut plus jamais question du renvoi de l'Agent Carter.

.

.

 **II.**

.

Howard ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire comme un gamin. C'était stupide. Et drôle. Et gênant. Et… Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Peggy Carter passer devant lui de sa démarche élégante.

_ Peggy, très chère, où allez-vous ?

Elle lui adressa ce regard qui semblait à la fois dire « de quoi je me mêle ? » et « c'est évident, non ? ».

_ Je vais voir Steve. Il paraît qu'il a été blessé à sa dernière mission.

Oh. Non, certainement pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle entre. Parce que contrairement à Steven Rogers et James Barnes, elle n'était pas une handicapée sentimentale, et comprendrait tout de suite.

Steve était persuadée d'être amoureux de Peggy, et peut-être l'était-il, au fond, mais pas totalement. Peut-être aimait-il Peggy, mais il était attiré par le Sergent Barnes. Et si Howard en avait douté, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était difficilement explicable autrement.

Parce que voir Captain America blotti dans les bras de son second qui le serrait doucement en faisant attention de ne pas toucher de blessures récentes, murmurant un « je t'aime, Buck » juste avant de s'endormir, ça voulait vraiment tout dire.

Sauf pour Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers qui criaient haut et fort à l'amitié « virile et platonique ». Mouais. Howard avait eu un meilleur ami, mais il ne dormait pas avec lui, n'aurait pas donné sa vie pour lui, et surtout ne se blottissait pas dans ses bras en murmurant des « je t'aime ». Howard ne disait « je t'aime » à personne, pour commencer, mais ce n'était pas la question.

_ Non, lâcha Howard avec un temps de retard.

_ Pardon ?

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

_ Vous ne… euh… pouvez pas le voir.

_ Et pourquoi ?

Elle semblait le mettre au défi, relevant le menton imperceptiblement, forçant Howard à trouver une excuse crédible.

_ Parce que Barnes est déjà avec lui.

Est-ce qu'il avait dit crédible ? C'était la vraie raison, ça. Et de l'extérieur, on ne faisait pas plus stupide, comme raison. C'était par ailleurs, ce qu'avait l'air de penser Peggy.

_ Et que Steve et lui ont ces discussions d'hommes virils. Ils m'ont viré de la tente à cause de ça, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, je ne suis pas assez viril pour eux.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Ce n'était pas que Howard perdait tous ses moyens devant l'agent Carter, c'était juste que… Elle le prenait toujours au dépourvu.

Comme quand elle le dévisagea, et finit par hausser les épaules :

_ Ça c'est très étonnant, se contenta-t-elle d'ironiser. Très bien, j'irais quand Bucky ressortira.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, laissant un Howard abasourdi. Elle avait accepté cette explication. Vraiment.

Waouh. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui arrivaient encore à le surprendre.

Son génie et Peggy Carter.

.

.

 **III.**

.

_ Ça alors, Peggy !

Prendre l'air étonné, sourire. En réponse, elle renifla légèrement. Pas de mépris, mais de tristesse, dans le but manifeste de ne pas se mettre à pleurer au milieu de la foule des gens heureux.

_ B-bonjour, Howard.

Elle avait des cernes, le teint pâle, et malgré ça, elle avait pris l'effort de mettre une belle robe et de se maquiller. Maquillage qui avait déjà coulé, manifestement à plusieurs reprises. Aïe. Howard arrivait trop tard.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, même s'il le savait parfaitement.

Il n'était pas dans ce club pour rien. Elle allait y passer la soirée, à pleurer et déprimer en pensant à Steve. Howard ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

_ Je…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et reprit d'une voix un peu moins tremblante.

_ J'avais un rendez-vous. Mais il ne viendra pas, alors… Et vous… ?

_ De même, mentit-il.

Elle acquiesça, le regard fuyant, et se leva rapidement :

_ Je vais y aller, alors…

_ Et me laisser seul ici, alors que mon rendez-vous m'a fait faux-bond ? Vous m'accorderez bien cette danse, Peggy ?

Elle tressaillit, pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, et haussa les épaules :

_ Je…

_ Je vous remercie, accepta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Il attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Contrairement à Steve Rogers, il était un danseur émérite, mais ça ne semblait pas la réconforter. Il la garda serrée contre lui toute la soirée, trouvant une autre excuse à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de partir.

Il fallut une heure pour que ses yeux soient un peu moins humide, plus de deux pour qu'un sourire qui ne soit pas forcé apparaisse sur son visage d'ange.

Il la ramena jusqu'à chez elle, à pied, et la laissa devant son perron.

_ Merci pour cette soirée, ma chère Peggy.

Elle se contenta de sourire, d'un air légèrement mélancolique, mais non plus malheureux comme il l'avait été en début de soirée, et elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue :

_ Ce fut un plaisir, Howard.

Sans réfléchir, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle parut surprise, mais accepta l'étreinte.

Elle devait être la seule femme qu'il ait serré dans ses bras avant de la laisser repartir chez elle. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pu terminer la nuit dans son lit, avec elle.

Mais il ne le voulait pas. Pas quand elle pleurait encore Steve. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas du le déranger, avec combien de veuves avait-il couché ? - c'était une question rhétorique, comme si Howard connaissait le nombre de veuves dont il avait partagé la couche.

Mais Peggy Carter était différente.

.

.

 **IV.**

.

_ HOWAAAAAAAARD…

LA voix chantante de Peggy Carter était trop aiguë et trop forte, et surtout beaucoup trop bourrée. Il aurait du se douter qu'au fond, emmener une femme en pleine dépression dans un bar n'était pas la bonne solution. Enfin, ça l'était pour lui, mais pas pour Peggy Carter qui, si elle tenait l'alcool à merveille, quand elle était torchée, l'était vraiment.

_ Peggy, répondit-il à un volume normal, à peine éméché par les verres qu'il avait bu.

_ Je m'en vaiiiiiiis, annonça-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue d'une façon très désagréable.

Cette façon qu'avaient toutes les autres femmes de l'embrasser. Peggy était différente. Quand elle posait ses lèvres sur la peau de Howard, on aurait dit les ailes d'un papillon frôlant simplement son épiderme. Là, on aurait dit… une femme normale. Beurk.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous ramène ?

_ Pas la peine, répondit-elle enfin, et elle sembla tout à coup un peu plus elle-même. Chris me ramène… ou pas. On va sans doute passer la nuit ensemble.

Oui, ou pas. La Peggy Carter que Howard connaissait ne serait jamais rentrée pour une nuit avec un inconnu. C'était lui, qui faisait ça, pas la respectable Peggy Carter.

_ Peg, ma belle, vous êtes sûre de vous ? demanda-t-il, espérant que sa confirmation éteindrait la culpabilité qui semblait soudain l'avoir étreint.

Elle hocha la tête, et Howard tourna la tête vers le fameux Chris qui attendait son amie à l'entrée du bar. Grand, blond, yeux bleus. Howard remarqua deux choses successivement : d'abord, il le détestait, ensuite, il ressemblait beaucoup à un certain capitaine. La gentillesse se lisant sur le visage en moins.

Ce n'était pas possible de détester Steve Rogers tant il était clair qu'il voulait le bien de tout le monde. Ce type, par contre, Howard eut très envie de se lever pour lui casser sa jolie petite gueule.

Au lieu de ça, il proposa un nouveau verre à Peggy, en priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un coma éthylique, et y glissa subrepticement un somnifère _made in Stark_.

Peggy était son amie. Jamais, jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque l'approcher dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il n'était pas un héros, comme Captain America. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un héros. Mais il aimait Peggy Carter. Et ça, ça lui faisait faire des choses vraiment étranges. Comme de porter Peggy jusqu'à chez elle à trois heures du matin. Elle était plus lourde que ce dont elle avait l'air, nota-t-il.

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aime beaucoup pour faire ça.

.

.

 **V.**

.

Howard ne s'était jamais senti plus ridicule qu'à cet instant. À genoux dans le couloir de l'immeuble de l'appartement de Peggy, il était en train d'essayer de crocheter la serrure. Bon, pour l'instant, ça ne marchait pas à merveille. Il devrait penser à lui emprunter ses clés pour s'en faire un double.

Il bailla bruyamment, et se remit au travail. Quand sa quatrième épingle à cheveux cassa dans la serrure, il espéra que ça ne bloquerait pas la clé la prochaine fois que Peggy l'utiliserait.

Enfin, au bout de la sixième épingle, alors que ses yeux fatigués commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou déverrouillé retentit.

Définitivement, il lui fallait les clés.

Il sursauta quand un énième feu d'artifice éclaira l'appartement. Pfff. Foutu quatre juillet. En plus d'être la fête d'anniversaire de Steve, il fallait que ce soit la fête nationale. Évidemment que Peggy était à bout.

Il pénétra dans le salon, pour voir Peggy endormie sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ses joues étaient encore trempées des larmes qu'elle avait du verser toute la soirée.

Le premier anniversaire de Steve – sans Steve. Journée de merde, et soirée de merde.

Howard avait mis des heures à pouvoir se libérer – une histoire de gala de charité organisé par lui. Apparemment, cela signifiait qu'il était obligé d'y participer. S'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait.

Avec douceur, il glissa une main dans ses dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, la portant jusqu'à son lit. Alors qu'il passait le seuil de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec le marié portant la mariée pour qu'elle entre dans la maison.

Peggy Carter était une femme trop respectable pour jamais se marier avec un homme comme lui, aussi riche, puissant et intelligent soit-il.

Il déposa la jeune femme dans son lit, la recouvrant d'une couverture, et bailla à nouveau.

Il était tellement épuisé, songea-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et il avait été tellement pris par des nouvelles inventions que sa dernière nuit de sommeil devait remonter à… trois jours, quelque chose comme ça.

Juste cinq minutes, se dit-il en s'allongeant à côté de Peggy et en fermant les yeux. Cinq minutes et il s'en irait. Peggy ne pleurait plus, et elle dormait dans son lit. Cinq minutes…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il pensa avant de s'endormir profondément.

.

.

 **+1**

.

Peggy Carter se sentait bien. À l'aise. En sécurité. Des bras musclés la serraient avec douceur contre un torse mince contre lequel elle était blottie.

_ Steve, murmura-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. Trop mince, trop petit, trop chaud… Trop vivant.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait eu personne depuis Steve. Comment…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sortie de sa transe réconfortante, pour tomber sur un visage pour le moins inattendu. Howard Stark.

Quand était-il arrivé ? Son dernier souvenir était de s'être endormie en pleurant, regardant les feux d'artifices qui pour tout le monde, signifiaient la fête nationale, mais qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler Steve.

Et elle se réveillait dans son lit.

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui l'y avait conduite.

Son air amer devint plus doux, plus affectueux, alors que l'ingénieur la serrait un peu plus étroitement, murmurant un « Peggy » dans son sommeil.

Elle s'était crue seule, sans voir qu'il était là, attentif, à l'aider. Sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Elle n'était pas prête à tourner la page. Pas encore. Mais le jour où elle le serait, Howard Stark serait le premier à être au courant.

* * *

J'adore ces deux-là... J'essaie d'écrire des fics sur eux, mais c'est assez compliqué, vu qu'elle est amoureuse de Steve, et qu'après, ils essaient de lui mettre des love interest stupides dans la saison 2 d'Agent Carter (des Sharon mâles, quoi xD)

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous !


End file.
